


How Many Licks

by hunters_retreat



Series: Candyland [2]
Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, PWP, Rimming, cursing, no plot whatsoever :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks

 

“Fuck yeah!”

He pushed in harder at the encouragement, didn’t try to reign in his need. Fucking hiatus and family and commitments than kept them apart. He was used to having Jared with him all the time, used to having his lover on hand practically 24/7 but two weeks of not seeing him had driven Jensen insane.

It was Jared’s fault. He would have been alright, really, but then he’d started with the phone calls and the texting and instead of the friendly banter than normally kept him going, it had become sex and what Jared wanted him there to do. Jensen came home first but it’d taken him forever to fall asleep alone in their bed. Still he’d managed to sleep his way through the worst of his jet lag in time to go pick up Jared at the airport.

So it was totally Jared’s fault because when Jensen showed up at the airport Jared came out of baggage with a tootsie roll pop in his mouth, the white tip hanging out of his mouth like some obscene reminder of what he wished he had there.

They didn’t make it home. Jensen pulled over into the first hotel he could find (not a motel. He was not Dean Winchester, thank you very much.) . Jared watched in amusement, his fingers twisting the tootsie roll pop in his mouth and slurping it lightly before pushing it back in between his lips.

When they were alone, Jensen didn’t say anything, just took the damn thing from Jared’s mouth and put it on the bedside table before pushing Jared back on the bed. “Strip.” He ordered his lover, taking the time to remove his own clothes as he watched Jared quickly disentangling himself from his jeans and shirts.

Jared threw his clothes to the side, then crawled up the bed, watching Jensen, waiting for an indication of what he wanted him to do. Jensen just smiled as he took his time, his eyes trailing up Jared’s long legs to the jut of hipbone that he loved to bite. He admired his taut stomach and the muscled chest, his strong arms that could hold Jensen down and make him do anything he wanted, yet let Jensen dominate him in any way he wanted instead. His eyes travelled up his graceful neck to the strong jaw and finally rested on his fiery eyes. It was that, after all, that had enchanted him so many years before, those eyes full of passion and life, expressing it with every glance.

They were dark now, with want and desire, with need for him. Jensen leaned down at the foot of the bed and brought one knee up to rest on it. “Not a move Jared.” He said with a wicked grin. “Not a sound.”

Jared’s head fell back on the pillow and Jensen gave him that one movement before he leaned in, hi s tongue teasing lightly at the inside of Jared’s knee. He knew his lovers hot spots and so he used his hands to spread Jared’s legs a little wider, giving him access to the back of his knee. He licked across the bend and heard the sharp intake of Jared’s breath and smiled against his skin, knowing how he’d want to grip the sheets tight and pull his leg back. It was too sensitive and Jensen bit lightly just because he could.

He worked his way up his thighs, his fingers playing against his hips, running in circles across his tight abs and down into the coarse hairs, always careful to avoid anything else. He sucked a bruise into his skin, his nose nudging Jared’s balls but never doing anything more. He could feel Jared shivering under his touch, needing to call out or move into his hands, but he held himself still. Jensen crawled up his body a little further, biting into his hip, letting his teeth scrape his way from one side to the other, a trail of hot kisses and little red welts as he worked his way up his lover’s body. His fingernails scraped across Jared’s nipples as he leaned over, pressing his nose into the curve of Jared’s neck, inhaling his scent as his tongue licked across the warm expanse of skin.

“God Jen… please.”

Jensen crushed his lips to Jared’s, amazed that his vocal lover had managed to keep quiet that long. Jared’s mouth opened under his and he wrapped his tongue around Jared’s, thrusting and taking and letting them both get their fill before he pulled away, kissing back down his lover’s body.

He knew what Jared wanted, knew what he’d been saying for days over the phone and he was more than willing to give it tonight. He pulled Jared’s legs further apart, amazed as always at the way Jared let himself be moved by Jensen. He leaned in, letting his nose nuzzle against him for a moment before his tongue swiped out, wetting his hole. Jared moaned, his legs opening wider in invitation.

Jensen brought his hands up, holding Jared as open as he could before he licked in again, using the flat of his tongue as he lapped until Jared was practically sobbing. He thrust his tongue in quickly and Jared arched his back. “Jen, please, Jen need you.”

He didn’t stop, couldn’t make himself no matter what Jared wanted right then because this was too powerful, too enticing as he thrust his tongue inside Jared, slow and steady. He added a single finger and then Jared was sobbing his name, begging and pleading.  
He added a second finger and then a third before Jared was ready to break. His pleading had turned and Jensen looked up to see those fiery eyes staring down at him. “God damn it Jensen! Fuck me!”

He pulled his fingers out of Jared and reached across the bed, finding the tootsie roll pop he’d left there. He pushed it in Jared’s mouth, his lover’s eyes wide in surprise. “I said no noise. If you can’t keep quiet, suck on this.”

He sat back, watching Jared try to still his breathing, trying to get control so that Jensen would start again, but his jaw clenched and he could see that he was biting down hard on the damn tootsie roll pop that had started it all to keep from making any more demands on Jensen.

Jensen smiled as he pressed his fingers back inside his lover, this time adding the fourth and pushing in hard and fast, fucking him with his fingers at a merciless pace. Jared moaned around the candy and Jensen leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Let’s see Jared. Let’s see how many licks it takes…”

He crawled back down, never stopping the pace of his hand as he took Jared into his mouth. He took him deep working in a slow steady pull up his shaft before he pulled off. “One.”

He stopped the steady pumping of his hand this time as he worked his way down his shaft, massaging the bundle of nerves as he pulled off with an obscene popping sound the second time. He could feel how tightly strung Jared’s body was as he smiled up at him. “Two.”

He sucked his way down again, Jared’s cock pushing the back of his throat as he continued to suck, his thumb pressing up into Jared’s balls as Jensen worked back up the length. He felt Jared’s body convulsing under him, heard the sharp snap and crunch of the tootsie roll pop and Jared was coming hard in his mouth. He let the taste fill him up before swallowing it down, milking Jared for every drop.

When he crawled up Jared’s body he smiled into his lover’s mouth. Jared tasted like sugar and cherry and chocolate and the shared the taste between them, flavored by Jared’s come. He pressed his body over him and Jared moaned into his mouth.

He lined himself up with one hand and pressed into Jared’s body. There was barely any resistance, his body open and wet and always his.

“Fuck yeah!” Jared moaned into his ear and Jensen didn’t try to make it slow or torturous like the rest had been. He buried himself in his lover and pumped in and out until he was coming harder than he could ever remember.

When his breathing slowed, he got up and cleaned them both before pulling the blankets down and wrapping Jared tightly in his arms.  
Jared smiled contentedly into Jensen’s chest and Jensen kissed the top of his head. “At least we now know that the answer to the question is three.”

“Which question?” Jared asked with sleep-laden eyes.

“How many licks does it take?”

Jared let out a startled laugh and Jensen kissed him again softly until they were both asleep, lips barely apart, sharing the same breath.

 


End file.
